The cannibal from texas goes to Bayville
by The Brazilian
Summary: Kind of self explanatory, it isn´t ?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER: Well, "EU NÃO SOU O DONO !!!!" But if you want try to sue me anyway, you will have first came to Brazil, good trip.  
  
NOTES: I write quite well in english, but I´m not native, so please correct me whenever it is needed. I will use the metrical system, (Kg, Km, etc...). But is easy to conver. 1 Metre (m) = 39.37 inhces. 1 kilograme (Kg) = 0.454 pound. / 1kilometer = 1000 metres. 1 mile = 1.6 Km.  
  
THE CANNIBAL FROM TEXAS GOES TO BAYVILLE.  
  
The ultimate cliché: Mutant girl running from angry mob ends in a dead end in a dark alley. Volt was starting to belive that she is the stupidiest mutant in the world. His father had said it, actually he had said it a thousand times, to don´t go to the mall by herself. And did she listen ? No, of course not.  
  
The wall as solid. No stairs, no open windons or a door. No place to hide. Hell... All she wanted to see the last film with Tom Cruise. Why everything has to be so complicated ? She used her normal disguise, wich had worked so well many times: A big baseball cap to hide her blue hair, lots of make up to hide her slightly blue skin, contact lents for her green pupilless eyes. An anorak to cover all. Some times her outfit gets some strange looks, but most of the time it works quite well.  
  
The mob arrived. The things didn´t look well. They are five and have the letters FOH in their t-shirts. Two of them had chains, one have a knife and other a small pistol. The last one, obviusly the leader, didn´t carry any weapon. The way they moved and looked at her showed that they weren´t kinding. Everything was well. She bought her ticket and popcorn and, when the movie began, she was in his fave chair. But whe noticed a small group of boys coming near, as wainting to get her. Before the end of the movie she stand up and walk to the exit in a rush. As her father used to say, better paranoid than dead.  
  
The first attacker jumped on her. Volt used her electric powers and knock him out. But it was her last reserve of energy. They have been chasing her for a long time, she had to use her powers to protect herself many times. She remembered how many times her father had made her traine her powers. "If you you aren´t had to defend yourself, you can comeback to the Morlocks and hide". Well, she would like to listen her father voice right now.  
  
The second attacker tried hit her with the chain. Volt ducked na kick hard his jaw. He fell, blood and pieces teeth of in the ground. Her father had taught her a lot of martial arts too. One by one she probaly would have kicked their buts, but she didn´t have such luck. A brick hit her forehead. In her knees, she tried to stop the blood, her blood, to came in her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn´t have came to place with normal and decent people, you freak !!! We don´t like filth mutants near us"  
  
Three men ready to slay a fifteen years girl... Decent ? Yeah, right... Volt imagined if it would be her last thoughts.  
  
The second biggest ultimate cliché: the last time rescue...  
  
"Excuse me fellas, but I think that the lady isn´t enjoying your company much. Maybe she´d rather the mine". He was a very tall man, more 1.95 metre. Hair and eyes black. He was a bit overweight, but not too fat. Actually he seems very strong. He used small frameless glasses and was smiling in a vey cold way. Behind him a big black van, without marks.  
  
"Get lost !!! This muttie is ours".  
  
"I don´t think so chaps..." His voice was low and monotone. One of the attackers, tried hit stab him. The strange man catch his arm easily. The order hand began to glow and change in a kind of claw. The attacker fallen in his back with deep cuts in his chest. The claw was dripping blood. Some are in the lens.  
  
"Fuck... Another one !!! Kill him " The leader yelled for the one with the gun, wich raised it to take aim. He doesn´t have time. The strange jumped on him with a enourmous agility. The strange landed on him and open his mouth. Something like a big scorpin´s tail come out and sting him in the shoulder. The attacker start to drool and have convulcions.  
  
The leader tried to run, poor thing. The strange catch him in seconds...  
  
"What is the problem ? Don´t want play any more ?" The strange still had cold and monotone voice.  
  
"No please... No". Belive or not, the fearless leader just pissed his pants.  
  
Broken neck. The leader died without a sound. The strange´s expression didn´t change.  
  
Volt was a bit scared. Ok, they are a bunch of loseres and would have probaly killed her. But, all that violence... Well she was saved anyway... or so she belived.  
  
"Are you OK ?" The strange asked and offered her his hand.  
  
She tried to reach his hand...  
  
"Yes, thank you ver..."  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her hand. The strange had just bite of two of her fingers. She was in shock while blood come off her hand in jets.  
  
"Delicious". His eyes start to glow and electricity sparked from his hands. "Nice. Electric powers". She cried  
  
"Oh please, nobody in gona listen you, stupid girl". He just kick her face and she lose her senses.  
  
"Good.... Now I have a nice snack for the trip". He toss her inside the van and sit behind the steering wheel. He checked his map. There is a red circle is around Bayville.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Wake up

Kurt Wagner wake up. Total darkness for a normal human, but not for him. His yellow eyes looked like small torchs in his room. He looks at his watch. Four AM. Time of his round. The young X-man teleported himself to Spike´s room. Checked, he is OK. Scoot´s room. Checked, he is OK.  
  
Nightcrawler had started to do this few time before he arrived in the Institute. Almost every night he teleported himself to the rooms of his friends and teacheres and checked one by one. Why ? Simple, he is to scared to lose any of them. He needed to be sure that they are fine before he could sleep again. They don´t know how much he needs them. Of course, he used his mask. The "fuzzy dude", the "sily elf". It is surprisingly easy to mislead people, to make them belive that you are something that you aren´t.  
  
For example, no one but the Professor Xavier knows that he have a powerful emotional empathy. It works like the telepathy, but for feelings. This power have been developing a lot later, but Kurt kept it quiet. However, he knows. He knows how afraid Scoot alwasys was of hurting or killing someone with his eye beams. The same thing with Evan and his spikes. He could have hit Quicksilver many times, but he doesn´t want hurt him. Actually, he still liked Pietro.  
  
Logan´s room. Now, this man was a problem. His nose and his ears would detect him as soon as he teleported in the room. So Kurt just hang out in the roof, outside the mansion and look through the windon. The Wolverine... His emotions are so strong that sometimes it scared him. Violence mixed with confunsion and sadness. At the same time, Kurt knows that Logan would die a thousand times to protect any of them.  
  
The last room are the favourite one. Kitty and Rougue. Kitty wasn´t half of preppy valley-girl that everyone takes her for. She was much more inteligent and smart. He looked at her and felt sad. She was liking Lance more and more. She couldn´t avoid him. No that he wasn´t doing that himself. Amanda was growing in his heart, making Kurt feel happier than he could remember. Rougue... She liked to show to everyone how brave and idependent she is. Few people are more sensitive or more gentle than her. It was hard destiny of her. Kurt remembered when he discovered that she was his sister. The only thing that is as great as his joy is the grief of knowing that Mistique is his mother. He had sense the fellings of her. A monstrous thing. He felt a chill all over his dark blue fur. Then he listened a moan coming from Kitty. Time to come back to his own room.  
  
However, even after his round, Kurt wasn´t able to sleep. Something was wrong. His demon like aparance had made him very cautious. He had the clear impression that something or somebody very dangerous are approching his family.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quicksilver wake up. "Oh no !!! No, at 5 AM again".  
  
He wasn´t feeling well at all. In three seconds he run house and the neighbourhood. All clear. So he stoped in Tabyta room. Damm, the girl was hot. And crazy as shit. He loved it in her. She was totally carefree. He kissed her in the lips, so fast that she almost didn´t fell. But Pietro felt. A lot. Less than half second later he had done the same with Lance.  
  
He wasn´t a depraved or something. Is is just that he need this to be safe. Safe of himself. He would never told them. Pietro didn`t want sacary Taby and Lance. Soooo... He was bisexual... Big deal ! No reason to let half of the population without the chance to meet him. Of course that Taby have already chose the Blue Boy. Oh fuck !!! Nightcrawler... He was a total... a total... He didn´t even know what. Taby doesn´t say much but all it takes is look at her when she sees him. She even drew little blue elfs in his journal, for God sake. And Lance... Meoooow. Is realy needed say something ?  
  
Pietro still felt uneasy. It was like something huge would gona happen. Well, maybe he could paint all the trafic lights in purple and mixed all phone numbers in the city... again. For some reason causing mayhem relaxed him a lot. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Six P.M. The strange arrived in na old building in an suburban area of Bayville and honked his horn. An old man open the garage door and the black van came in.  
"It is a bit early, it isn´t", the man said with a gruff face.  
  
"I said that I like to travel by night and I payed you na extra to wait for me, right fella ?". As always his voice was low and monotone and he had that strange and cold smile in the face.  
  
The gruff man didn´t like it. Well the money was good anyway.  
  
"Well everything is ready as you asked. Do you need any help to unpack ?"  
  
"No, thank you very much.... Just take his money and I will take care of everything". He give him some bills for this month rent and led him to the door.  
  
The strange open the van´s lateral door and take out the girl out of there.  
  
"Wake up, Wake up, sweety... We are in our new home".  
  
Volt open her eyes. And it wasn´t a nightmare. He was there. She was there. Her eyes were blood shot now, she was in panic. She thinked abour her father and praied to him come after her.  
  
"You know, I wake up you just to say that there is no hope. I will die here... This and to have a small snack. It wasn´t much fun hurt someone when the person isn´t conscious.". Big and sharp teeth aparead in the mouth of the strange. Volt lost his remaining left fingers.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. High School

Two days later.  
  
The principal Kelly was really upset. OK, more than upset. Since he comes to this hell hole called "Bayville High" strange things hadn´t stopped to happen in dayly base. Demons covered with blue fur. Earthquakes coming from God knows where. Mini-hurricanes. Gaps in the memory. A green slime from unknow origin that insisted in appear all over his car or the cars of others teacheres. Oh, and don´t forget that the last principal just vanished in thin air and one of the teacheres had become a blue oversized gorilla.  
  
Now other member of staff had disappeared without a trace, the biology teacher.Tough luck, but at least he had some sucker... sorry, new nice and competent teacher...  
  
"So, how is your name again ?" "Edward Gein Lecter. But you can call me Ed... Everybody does anyway". "From Texas ?" "Correct". "You don´t have accent..." "Well. 'Houdy Partner'... I travalled a lot, most of my life. I supose I lost it in the way". He gave that strange cold smile of him. The man take out his frameless glasses and cleaned it with a tissue.  
  
Kelly scratch his chin. Something about the guy made him nervous. But he wasn´t able to find someone else in such short time and the curriculum was quite good. Well, let´s give the guy a shoot. No harm in trying, right ?  
  
"I will check your references later, but you can start tomorrow..." "I give a look at your time table... There is a class at eleven and I would like to try. I can watch and see if you like my work". Still the same cold smile and the monotone voice. Kelly had a bad felling... But, what the heck, why not ???  
  
Two hours later, Ed start his class...  
  
"Well, people today we will talk about predators... Last start with the Black Widow. Do you know that this kind of spider eats his male after their intercours ?"  
  
For Kelly´s surprise all the students payed attencion... Even that awful two boys from Brotherhood, Tolensky and Dukes.  
  
"Well... I should admit that you did very well. But wasn´t the topic a bit..." Kelly talked with Ed after the class. "Gruesome ? Yes, but you know the youths are nowadays. You need to grasp their atention from the very begning". 'The man really knows stuf' Kelly thinked... "You are in". +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ed was giving one of his trademark cold smiles. It had been easier than he had thought. So eay to mislead a person. He was quite sure that sutpid Kelly buffoon wouldn´t even check his references. But if he did, he already had his schem ready. The numbers he had given to the principal would be transfere for a number of man paid for him. He would just confirm every information Ed Gave.  
He almost didn´t belive that the principald din´t get the hint. Hell... Ed Gein Lecter... What did he need more ? A map ? His false name was so plain obvious in his intentions that it was almost painful to see.  
0f course that Ed had to kill the other teacher... But is for this that refrigerators exist. The police was already making questions, but no problem. He just need four or five days to find his prey and start the hunt.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kurt was in the corridor, after the biology class. He was terrifed. This new teacher, this Ed... something was so evil that scares him. Most of the other studantes just felt a vague perplexity. Black Widows, lions eating his own children, and so on. Some of the others were thinking that he was funny...  
So he run in Toad.  
  
"Hey !!! Look out, Yo"  
'Wondebar, Toad'  
"Any problem, swap breath ?".  
"Yes... You are in my way".  
"So... What ???".  
  
Todd glare at him. Of all members of the Brotherhood him anoys him most. Half of kurt´s derogatory nicknames are nice creations of him. Ok, they had a bad begning, but the mutual revulsion had just grown up.  
  
"Any probelm kurt ?"  
Scott.  
  
"Oh good, more X-freaks... I´m leaving, yo". Toad just jumped way.  
At lunch time Kurt and Todd gave each other death glares.  
"Stop it, Kurt..."  
"But Scoot..."  
"We aren´t in war anymore. I don´t like them either, but the professor says that without Magneto, they are almost harmless..."  
"Oh sure... And the soccer game ?"  
  
Scoot said nothing. He was upset. He himself were having a hard time trying don´t blast Avalanche every time he sees him. But they are in a kind of 'truce'. And some of the New Mutants seems to like the Brotherhood guys...  
  
"Let´s just forget it. The others are coming."  
Everyone, except Jean, Rouge and Evan sit int the table  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Evan, as always, was training with his skateboard. He was doing good until now. He had learnt some new moves and... Something like a strong wind passed him and he felt backwards. He don´t even need to look.  
  
"What´s the problem Daniels ? Can´t you stand in your own feet ?"  
"Go away Pietro... "  
Pietro just run near him and gave a devilish smile.  
"I could do it, but it is so much fun watch you falling in your butt..."  
  
Evan felt a spike growing in his hand... But so he just gave up... He was tired of this shit.  
  
"Stay if you want, I´m leaving". He stand up and just walked way.  
Pietro just appeared in front of him.  
"Wha-to-do-you-mean -'leaving'?"  
"Don´t you catch it ? I don´t want to stay the same place with you !!!"  
For a second Pietro couldn´t belive. His face was one of incredulity. Just a second.  
"What´s it ? Don´t stand the fact that you can´t get me"  
"Yoy know ? You are right... I can´t take you... But even if I could, I wouldn´t. You make me feel sick. I... am... tired... of... YOU !!!" He talked as slow as possible. "I don´t want see you anymore, I don´t want to talk with you, I don´t want you near me... I can´t stand you anymore. You could be everything... But you chose to be... to be... YOU. And what you are disgust me. To now on, for me you are dead. You can destroy all my skates, trash my house, make as many jokes of me as you want... I fuck care nomore. You are dead".  
  
Evan left. For once in his live, Pietro couldn´t move. Why this was hurting him so much ? Evan was just a loser, right ? What did he think counts ? No of course not. NO, NO, NO. He began to spin, faster and faster, until a small twister apeared arond him. After sometime, he knelt, breathing hard with tears in his eyes.  
From nearby bushes, could eye behind frameless glasses watched everything.  
  
"The hunt season will star earlier than I tough". He whispered. 


	4. James Fleming and a bad night to visit t...

James Fleming wasn´t a happy man. And when Fleming wasn´t happy, people might get hurt. Her daughter was missing for two days and he knows that something is wrong. He had called all the very few the friends of Ivana, her particular teacheres... Nothing. He knows that call the police was useless. He could even imagine:  
  
"My daughter is missing..." "Yes sir. Could you describe her, please ?" "She isn´t very tall, around 1,65 metre, and 58 kilos. Blue hair, green pupilless eyes and..."  
  
Oh yes, this really would be nice...  
  
Fortunately, Fleming probaly was better in investigation thant the police. It happens after years working in the CIA, NSA and some Intelligence agencies that nobody even listen about. Before that he was in the Delta Force. Now he was retired, but he wasn´t close to rusty. He was 57 years old, but was in better shape than most men with half of his age. Three hours of Tae-ken-do, Karate and a seven kilometres run everyday. This and target practice four times a week. He already had to use glases to read and he had some gray in his black hair, but that´s all. The investigation start with the obvious: Ivana´s room. Not much found, but some clothes are missing. Especifically the ones she would use to hide her apparence.  
  
"So, she probaly went to a public place... Where ?"  
  
Fleming remembered that she had been talking about some movie with Tom Cruise. The mall. It was a good place to start.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pietro was running. After his discussion with Evan three days ago he started to go out to run in the night. He tried to annoy Evan to get some reaction from him. Nothing. The guy was truth with his word and was ignoring him all togheter. It was driving Prieto mad. The frustantion was horrible. He could belive it. Even didn´t even look at him anymore.  
He was in an small wood behind the brotherhood house when he heard a noise. He turned and saw a light. Curious, he went there. It was a big torch and by its side a small black box. There was a small note over her: "OPEN". Strange... Maybe it wasn´t a good idea opening it... Curiosity... too strong... Pietro´s mind was in turmoil... He opened.  
It exploded and a white dust entered in Pietro´s eyes he couldn´t see. His eyes darted from side to side, but he coldn´t see. For a minute, an eternety in Pietro standarts, he tried to wipe off the dust from his sight. So he listened a cold and monotone voice.  
  
"Pietro, Pietro, Pietro... Don´t you know that the curiosity killed the cat ?"  
Pietro could see a bit. It was that new teacher. What the heck he was doing here ?  
"What do you want ?"  
"In short partner...You".  
Pietro panicked. He forgot about not showing powers and did what he did best: Run  
"First you will have to catch me..." and run away.  
  
The man don´t move. He just take out his glases and start clean it.  
Pietro don´t run not even a hundred metres. He felt in his face, felling a terrible pain in his legs. Ten centimetres under his knees there very deep cuts in both his legs. They are bleeding a lot and it was hurting much. He could see better now... What was that in the trees ? A black wire, now tinted with his own blood.  
  
"A trap" - Pietro wispered - "He set a trap for me..."  
  
Ed put his glasses and came near Pietro. He moved so slow, as enjoying each steep. A cold smile.  
"So Pietro, no so quick now, do yo ?"  
Ed grabed him by the neck and threw him in a tree trunk. After that hit Pietro chest if his knee. Pietro felt in the soil in all fours, barely concious. Ed came near his ear.  
"You know, after I finish with you, I will go after you little friends in the 'Brotherhood'. And maybe I will get that dirt black boy that was with you..."  
'Lance... Evan...', Pietro tried to stand up. Ed give a strong kick in his rib cage... At least three of them broke. Pietro passed out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fleming was in bad mood. In the mall he talked with the boy selling thickets for the movies. He had seen Ivana going in, but didn´t know nothing after that...  
  
"Well, she bought popcorn and a soda... Ask Juddy, he was here that night"  
  
Juddy was a big teenager, full of muscles and pimples. Easy... Probaly he take hormones to get stronger. Obiviously not very bright. And not very coperative.  
  
"I don´t see anything" "Are you sure ?" He was lying. It was easy to see... "Of course... If you daughter ( he stressed it as a dirt word) was missing why don´t you call the police ? Or do you have some problem with it grandpa ?" He gave a stupid smile.  
  
Three hours later, Juddy was in the park lot opening his car... "Hey Juddy". He turned and just saw a fist. A quick one  
  
When Juddy wake up, he was inside his car, tied with duct tape and with the blad of a pocket knife inside one of his nostrils.  
  
"Have you seen 'Chinatown' ? Great movie... but if you don´t, no matter. I told you the best cene. The detective was caught by the bad guys. So one put a knife inside his nose and... ZUPT !!! Plastic surgery. I can do worst if you don´t spill out everything now. "  
  
Almost crying, Juddy told everything. He suspected that the girl was a mutant, but she was never alone. But that night she was all by herself. After she entered in the movie, he called some friends from FOH..  
  
"FOH ?" "Friends of Humanity... She runaway and they went after her. It´s all ?" "Where I find those friends of you ?" "There´s a bar... I give you the adress".  
  
After Fleming get the adress, he cut Juddy´s nose. He cried in pain.  
  
"Now, I will make it easy to you... Yell until someone come here. So you will say that a black or latin guy, or any other racist sterotype you rater use, did it to you. If the police bother me with this or if you tell someone, I will go after you and your family. I know where do you live (Fleming shows Juddy his wallet). Get it ?"  
  
"Yes..." "Yes SIR" "Yes sir". "Good boy".  
  
Fleming went away, whistling some John and Paul song. 


	5. The things are getting ugly

Lance was worried. It was almost morning and Pietro didn´t come back. Normally he doesn´t show his white hair so late in the house. He had been sulking about something lately, but he didn´t say anything. Fuck ! Why that guy had to be so annoying. Some times Quicksilver drives him mad. He remember the time that pietro disassembled his jeep and assembled it again... Five times in an hour ! Or when he painted all trafic lights of the city purple... Lance smiled. Ok, he had to admit. Sometimes it was funny having Pietro around.  
  
Lance was naked sitting on a big bed wich wasn´t yours. It wasn´t his room either. It was Taby room. They just had made love and she was fast sleep... No it wasn´t love. It was sex. Good, nice and all, but just sex. Love is for Kitty. She and just she. Lance kissed Taby forehead. She moaned.  
  
"Kurt... ?"  
  
He had to bit his tongue to don´t yell. Kurt ? What hell was that ? First Kitty, then Taby and now that Amanda chick. He didn´t wake up her. No reason to take her of her dream. She would never admit it, but she is deep love with the Blue Boy. Once she almost cry seeing him dating Amanda. Taby blew up all trash cans in the wy home. In the same day, she kissed Lance.The things went down hill to this point. Lance knows that it wasn´t a good idea, that if the others discover it would be hell. And what if she Kitty find out ?  
  
'Maybe I should think about buying a tail for me... Babe magnet and all'.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Charles Xavier was a bit exaspareted right now. In the last days he had been taking strange signals in the Cerebro, but he couldn´t find the source. He had expend the last four hours trying to figure out. It was like many diferent mutant signatures were mixed in one. Cerebro was unable to identify exactly if it was one, two or more mutant or its pinpoint localization. For some reason it worried him a lot. "Problems Charles ?" "I´m not sure Logan... The Cerebro was giving me some strange signals and I have a bad feeling about that."  
  
"Do you wanna me to investigate ?"  
  
"It is no harm in keeping the eyes open, um friend. Warn the kids. If something unusual happens, I want to know. Oh, and give the children a extra attencion this days..."  
  
"As if I don´t give it all the time anyway."  
  
Charles smiled. Under that scary and "I-am-a-bad-ass" appearance, Logan was a vey nice man. Few people in the world are more dedicated to their friends than him. The Wolverine had suffered a lot and lost people wich he loves many times. And that Weapon X incident had stolen even his memories. In a very, very, very painful way. But he survived and had a new family now. Even if he doesn´t realize, dealing with the kids in the Institute was doing him much good.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In next night of his pleasant chat with Juddy, Fleming was the bar. There he found the tipical colection of scum and low-lifes that poluted this kind of place. Bikers full of tatoos, women dressing in way wich give few room to imagination and guys with scars all over the face. The decoration was tipical as well. Bottles full of dust, a cheap neon behind the ugly bartender, old pool tables, an stuffed monkey with a cover-eye... The usual.  
  
'Now, which one of this guys are from that FOH shit ???'  
  
A man with a black eye and a bruise in the chin stan up. He was wearing a T-shirt with the FOH logo. Sometimes the luck smiles for the good guys.  
  
"Excuse me, could I make some questions to you ? About what you might be doing three nights ago..." The nice approach.  
"I don´t fuck know you, I don´t want answer any fuck question. Fuck go Hell", the nasty reply.  
"CRASHHHH !!!" The broke teeth.  
  
Fleming hit hard the head of the FOH guy in the table. A deep gash on his forehead was bleeding all over his face. One of the bikers tried to punch Fleming. He ducked and kick his face. The bartender tried draw a gun, but before he had the chance a Magnun 45 was in his face.  
  
"You are lucky, some years ago you would have a big hole in your forehead. It isn´t your or nobody else business. If you excuse me nice gentelemen, me and my friend here are giving this night as finished". Fleming grab the FOH by his arm and dragged him out the bar. Nobody seemed interested in following them.  
  
An hour later, the FoH was up size down, tied by his feet in the roof of an old storehouse.  
  
"Go to Hell, your son of a bitch..."  
"Wrong answer..."  
Fleming jumped and kicked him right in the chest. He swinged like a punchbag and for some time the FOH couldn´t breath.  
"Listen carefully... I could stay here all night... All week, if needed. I can break each bone of your body in five diferent ways. I can pop your eyes of with my thumbs. I can do things with you that you won´t want imagine. So, why don´t you spare yourself of a hell of pain and told me what I want ?"  
"And I should belive that you will let me go after ?"  
"Don´t be naive... You will gonna die anyway. But I can take days, weeks, even months doing this or do this in quick and painless way..."  
  
FOH start to cry and told everything. The attack, the stranger and that three of his friends had died in that night.  
  
"So he kidnapped my daughter with this black van. Do you remember the number-plate ?"  
"No..."  
"Do you want play punchbag again ?"  
"NO!!! No, I swear for God !!! I don´t remember. Your daughter kicked my face and I was dizzy..."  
"But did you actually see the van ?"  
"Yes, I belive so".  
Fleming just had an idea.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Red. All what he could see was red. Even without his special glasses, the beams make him see red. Scott remembered the time that the professor tried to create a glass with yellow lenses to him. Just for a change. His beam made a nice hole in the wall. Sixteen holes before, Charles Xavier gave up.  
  
"Sorry Scott, but it seems that only the red lenses work with your power"  
"That´s OK professor".  
  
No it wasn´t OK. He hates it. Hates his power, hates himself and hates to control himself all the time. They know the jokes the others made of him. Mr. "Stick-in-the-ass". But wich other alternative does he have ? None of the inhabitants of the Institute but the Professor knows that he already killed twice. One time was an tragic accidente. The other... He killed to protect himself. What would they think about him now ? The fearless leader had blood in the hands... or in the eyes, to be more acurate. However, it is a burden that he had to carry alone.  
Jean... She was coming to the table... yes... YES... Ducan in the way... no... NO... Shit ! He caught her... He ALWAYS caught her. Why ? Christ, she is a telepat, it would be imposible to her to don´t see how weak and fool that jock was. Even so, she smiled him. He remembered the first time he saw her. For a second nothing was red anymore. After, when Scott learned that Jean was a telepath, he wondered if she had read his mind when they first met. His shyness hoped not... His malehood wanted yes.  
Kurt sat next Scott, wiht his so peculiar goofy grin. Nightcrawler allways shows himself when he was felling down. The professor once said about him having empathy. God bless the elf. He need a friend right now.  
  
"Hi Kurt... How is everuthing".  
"Same old, same old... Theacheres, lots of homeworks, run ins with the Brotherhood..."  
Soon they are talking about nothing and everything, as the good conversations are about. Suddenly kurt frowned.  
"What ?"  
"Taby..."  
Scott turned over. Tabyta was giving Kurt some dreaming looks.  
"I thinked that you liked her...  
"Don´t take me wrong, mein freund. It is not that a dislike her... Is just that this girl has such a kanck in putting me in trouble. And besides" Kurt smiled and waved to Amanda "now I have other lady seeking my atentions".  
Scott laugh and speak in a low voice.  
"By the way... Isn´t today that Logan would give you that 'special' training with the New Mutants ?"  
"Talking about problems.... Logan thinkes that the veterans and the new ones should interact more".  
"Good luck... You sure will need".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pietro never felt so sick and scared in all his life. Quicksilver was chained, arms in the wall and legs in floor. His legs still hurt, however his wounds are healing fast, thanks his hiper fast metabolism.... But after that that awful men, that Ed had torn out his pants and liked his blood like an famished animal. Pietro wanted to scream... But he didn´t give Ed this satisfaction. He felt nauseous for hours after that. But the worst was that Ed started run as fast as him. He was clearly a mutant and probaly his power as similar to Rouge´s.  
Pietro looked at the other captive. A girl, a mutant like him... The blue hair is a give way. He thinked that proballly the Fuzz Ball would like her. Pietro tried to talk with her, but she was in shock. She just whispered "No hope... I will die here...". No that Pietro blamed her... He was almost in shock himself. He couldn´t help but notice that her din´t have her left hand... Quite sure that she wasn´t born that way.  
Ed came back, still using his velocity. HIS VELOCITY... It was his ! How could him steal it from him ?  
  
"Howdy!!! Nice see you Pietro. This power of you is quite handy... Specially to read lots of files in super speed. I discovered a lot reading the about some of your fellow studantes and comparing it with the files of the local newspaper. Now... why don´t you tell me a little about tha people in the Xavier Institute ? Seems quite interesting."  
Pietro jerked his head and look to the wall. He was scared, but not enough to be a traitor. Ed just gave his cooldly maniac smile. His left hand glowed and take the shape of an axe.  
  
"I... could... cut... out... your... legs...". As allways, a monotone and slow voice. Not a hint of emotion.  
Pietro closed his eyes and, with all the streng he could muster, hold his tears...  
Ed raised his axe shaped hand and...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Morlocks and Games in the woods

When Pietro opened his eyes the axe was between his legs. Ed was with a bigger smile than usual.  
  
"Not now, master Pietro. Not now... You are a tough guy. I like to break tough guys slowly... And besides, I like when a meal play hard".  
  
"What-do-you-mean-meal ?" Pietro talked in full speed... So the realization hit him and he talked slowly. "Do you eat people ?"  
  
"It's an acquired taste".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After a big atack in the sewers some years ago, most of the Morlocks had died. But the mutant hunters didn´t do a complete job at all and some few of them have escaped. They decided that cities are no longer save places. They regrouped in a small florest in New York state. They found a big cave and digged it deep. In few years they had built a new city. Many other mutants arrived in the hiden city. Some are invited, others came after listen almost mitic stories about a place called Fortress. And it was a fortress inded. Well hiden, tick walls and just one entrance, always with at least three gurdians. The entrance has a huge steel gate, wich just could be open bu inside. They even had a well hidden emergency exit... Nobody could say that the Morlocks haven´t learned from the past.  
  
The Guardians of the gate had clear orderes. Die if it was what it takes to protect the Fortress. If some mutant come in without an invitation, he should be hold until all the telepats of the Morlocks double checked him. For a normal human, make a social visit without an invitation shows a clear suicidal tendence. Fleming don´t even blink coming here, draging the FOH and a big bag. The FOH was tied with and with duct tape in his eyes and mouth. Her wife Spark, Ivana´s mother, had came from here. And he knows the rules, by the way.  
  
"The consssssssssort... What are yooooooou doinnnnnnnnng here ? Why did yooooooou brinnnnnng that other human with yooooooou ?  
  
Two big shadows of the cave´s wall had just took human. He remembered this two guys. The Shadow Twins. Dangerous, pityless and powerful... perfect to the guardians jobs. Spark never liked them, specialy when they had tried take her as her female, against the Morlock´s rules.  
  
"I came in peace. I want to talk wiht your leader, Ganga Zumba"  
  
"Ganga ZZZZZZZZZumba don´t deal with yooooooour kind... Consssssssssort..."  
  
He hasn´t a Morlock name, so they just call him the "Consort". He didn´t like it a lot... But at least he knows that family ties are powerful around here.  
  
"I am Spark´s husband and Volt´s father... Volt is the nephew of Ganga Zumba and she needs his help. Call him now !". Fleming didn´t like to use the Morlock name of Ivana... But to say the truth almost just him called her Ivana. The Shadow Twins hissed to him threateningly. "Enough ! Stop that." A young man came from behind a rock. He used an old anorak and had a big scarf around his chest and mouth... Chamber, isn´t it ? "We will call Ganga Zumba... But if he doesn´t want talk with you, you leave." "Fair enough" Few minutes after Ganga Zumba showed himself. He was a big black man... and one of the strongests and ugliests mutants Flemingi ever saw. If you want talk about ugly, tallk about him. Half of his face was totally deformed, looking like a mess of meat. His right hand was deformed as well, just four fingers and with talons in the place of nails. His feet were oversized and made a strong noise in each step. Ganga was able to produce very powerful shock waves and could pulverize anything. Some of the older morlocks said that before he became the leader, he was locked in a military laboratory. He run way and an army was send after him... He took them all down by himself. No suvivors. After the attack, he replaced Callisto as leader. "Fleming... What do you want ?" One of the reasons that made Fleming respect Ganga vey much was that he was the only Morlock wich called him by his real name. Ganga was a honorable man. He didn´t care about small things and respected everyone. "I need help" "The problems of the external aren´t our problems..." "They kidnaped your nephew..." His eyes opened widely. "I see... What did you bring to me ?" Fleming open the bag. Clothes, books, medicines and food. On the top of everything a big box of Cuban cigars. Gang took the box and smiled, showing his sharp fangs. "You are a smart man, Fleming... and you do know my weakness too well. What do you need ?". "The Morlock called "Projector"... I need him to check the mind of this piece of trash". Fleming kicked the FOH, wich gave an indignate moan. Projector was a mutant that could pick images, no matter how little or difuse, in other people minds and project it like a movie. He came led by a Morlock girl. Ironic... Projector was blind ! His eyes were totally white and much bigger than a normal ones, like in one of that Japanes cartoons. Fleming looked at girl. She had a violet hair and bones were growing out his arms, forehead and back. 'Smile man... Your daughter could look like this poor thing'. Quickly, the girl take out the duct tape from the eyes and mouth of the FOH. He started to scream, but it died in his throat when he saw the Morlocks. "Oh God..." Projector touched the top of the FOH´s head and through his strange eyes images are projected in the cave´s walls. As video replay, they saw the FOH´s men attacking Volt. Gamba gave a fierce stare at the man. And then the strange man appearead and showed his powers. "A mutant ? A mutant attacking other mutant ?" Gamga whispered So the number-plate of the Van appeared. The man cold not remember the number, but his brain had memorized it any way. "Please, stop ! It is what I want". Quickly Fleming write the number. He turned to Gamga Zumba and bowed his head. "I don´t have how thank you enough. I promisse that I will bring her back and kill the man wich kidnapped her." He started to walk away. "WAIT !!! You can´t let me here... With THEM !!!" Fleming don´t turned. He just said in a extremaly cold voice. "Ganga, could you please deal with him ? I don´t have time". "Yes, of course", Ganga had a hint of pleasure in his voice. "No, wait... NO PLEASE !!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolverine had gathered the new studants in the backyard of the mansion. Iceman, Wolfsbane, Magma, Berzerker, Jubilee, Cannonball, Multiple and Sunspot aren´t exactly looking foward for the surprise that Logan had prepared for them in this afternoon. "Ok people, today will play a tatical game. One of the veteran studantes will hide and you will hunt him. We still have good two hours of sun, but you have just one hour to tag him. You could use your powers, but none of you can´t leave the Institute. The mansion and swimming-pool are of the limites. Each of you had a yellow chalck, you should mark the veteran with it. I hope that you all use team work and your brains. You all have one, remember ?".  
Rahne rose her hand. "Who is the veteran ?" A tipical Bamf answered her. Nightcrawler teleported behind them and growled. The New Mutants jumped startled. "Don´t do it man !!! Do you want give me heart attack ?" "KURT !!! I´m gona kill you !!!" "I didn´t know that him could growl like that". Rahne just gulped. Most of the new studants had already get used with Kurt, his powers, tail, color, fangs and others oddities. Sometimes they even hang around with him... But Raine still fear him. She knows that he wasn´t a real demon, that Kurt was a nice person... But she coldn´t avoid it. She was raisd by a very conservative and fanatically religious uncle. He had terrorized her since he was small child with terrible stories of sinners being tormentend by demons... When she met Kurt the first time he almost run away. She avoided to stay with him alone and allways kept a safe distance... Until now. "Nightcrawler, You can go and hide... People, your hour begins in 4.. 3... 2... 1... Now!!!" As soon the New Mutants run to the florest, Hank McCoy, the Beast, went out the mansion. "Logan, I was under the impresion that you would tell then that Mr.Wagner had previous two hours to prepare some of his pranks in the wood..." "Opsss ! I must have forgot... Silly me." "You can be such an evil man, Logan". In the woods, Sam Guthrie, the Cannonball take the leadership. "Let´s split in two groups, so will could find him faster..." "Hey, calm down... We are eight against just Kurt... How hard could it be ?" Berzerker just closed his mouth and his head was struck by a... snow ball ? "What the fu... A snow ball ? But we are middle of the summer... BOB !!!" Iceman rose his hands defensively. "I didn´t do it... I didn´t do it..." Son all the New Mutants were hit with snow balls. Cannonball saw Kurt in tree and darted in his direction, but the elf like X-man teleported. Sam just took a box that he was carrying away. When he came back to the ground, he looked inside it and openned his mouth in a big 'O'. "What he had here Sam ?" "Snow balls..." Berzerker was furious... "Where did he get it ?" "I think that he was storing it since the last winter..." In the next hour, every New Mutant but Wolfsbane fell in one of Kurt´s joke. In her wolf form, she had much more sense of survival thant the others. Sunspot had seen Kurt´s tail hanging in a tree and pushed it with all force. It was a trick. A can of glue mixes with feathers fell in his head. Cannonball flew in a net full of glue. Multiple endend upside down, when a lasso-trap caught him. Soon the last ones in conditions to fight are Berzerker, Jubilee and Rahne. And they had less than ten minutes to tagh Nightcrawler. "This is ridicolous..." Berzerker just blow out a tree. A can of blue ink had just fell in his head. "Calm down, Crisp... We are losing because we aren´t using our brains. Let´s try something new. Rahne... You can avoid his traps and track him with your nose. You find him and we attack with all we have." Jubillee with a plan. Who would had thought ? Rahne wasn´t so sure... But she thinked that in less than ten minutes nothing bad could happen. Huge mistake. Even with the teleport, she could snif sulphur in the air. She was real good in discovering his traps, also. She was getting near... near... and... Bamf !!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. Morlocks and an acident in the woods

Fleming was waiting his plane to Washington impatiently. He had to see an old contact and a phone call woldn´t do. He need more information. All the time he waited and along all the flight he remembered her wife. Her female. He coldn´t help but smile. All the flight time he rememberen their first meet... She almost electroctued him  
  
He had just left the secret service for good. When he was recrute he belived wholeheartedly that he would defend United States against external menaces. Nothing wrong with it. Many countrys in the world have Intelligenc Services to protect them against anyone wich would jeopardy their population... The only problem: That´s all crap ! Of course he had fight terroristis and drug delers some times, nevertheless most of the time he had missons against countries that should be allies and civilians.  
  
He remembered his last misson. A farmer in Latin American tried to start an association to get better priece for his products. But a big american fruit company didn´t like this. Profits wouldn´t be so high that way. The company had conections, some big shoot in Washington had receveid lots of money of them for his election. All the case became, God knows how, "national security".  
  
The famer´s body was found with three shots in the chest. Nobody made many questions at the time... But the things ended in local newspapers. Fleming himself was disgusted. He had literally killed for bananas, and this was more than can stand. He handed his boss his resignation, wich upset many people. So the boss did the obvious: Send a five agents squad to "take care" of him. Call it "Mistake one". Call "Mistake two" the fact that the boss didn´t choose his best men. Call "Mistake three" the boss sending another squad after the bodies of the first one were found.  
  
After that, a bomb killed the boss and many politicians recived a night call or letters about some of the dirt work Fleming had done. First rule of survival in the spy business, protect yourself of your allies. They kill more than your enemies Fleming had filed many evidences, documents and audio tapes, enough to put all the United States goverment in deep shit. Fleming ws left alone. Actually, by all means, he never ever had worked for Tio Sam. For him it was just fine.  
He was 40 when he finally left it all behind. He had bought a chalet in New York state countryside. He thought that now he could be by himself and decide what to do with his life... No such luck.  
Some hunteres liked to set traps in the woods. Fleming don´t like hunt very much. He never could see the point of huntong something that you wouldn´t eat. To say the plain truth, he wasn´t at all interested in interect with the local folk. He liked to take pictures of the wild life. It was a nice to walk with his camera and lost himself in the nature. But one day he saw a really diferent thing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When Rahne perceived what happened, she was already far from the others New Mutants. Kurt had abducted her.  
Nightcrawler was having fun. He shouldn´t have so much amusement making the others fall in his traps, but he couldn´t avoid it. And besides, Wolverine said to do his worst. He was almost winning, just more ten minutes. But then he saw Rahne leading the hunt and avoinding his traps easy. He had do admit it was a smart move. They are getting near. He could just wait and teleport far from them, in the same way he had been doing. But ... What is the fun of this ? Kurt decided to take a more direct approach.  
He teleported for a high branch in a tree just to give Wolfsbane a hint of sulphur. When she stopped to snif around, Kurt nailed her.  
"Ah, my liebene... Sorry to take you in ungentleman way, but I had to stop you... Now, What should I do with this bad, bad wolf ?" Kurt gave a smile, fully showing his fangs... Huge mistake.  
In a second, all the images of devils, pits from Hell and tormets flashed in Rahne mind. She totally lose control and morph for her werewolf form.  
"NO... NO... Let me go !!!!! You... YOU DEMON". Without thinking, she clawed Kurt´s face. Three dep cuts bleeded all over his face.  
They fell and when they landed, Rahne came back to her human form. It took her out of her seizure. Rahne looked at his hans and she had blood in her fingers.  
"Oh no... What did I do ?". Rahne turned her head... Kurt had standed up, his hand in his face, trying to stop the bleeding. He had tears in the eyes... and not because the cuts. It was a deeper pain. So, without a word, he telported.  
"Wait !!! Kurt wait... I´m sorry..." her voice became a low whisper "So sorry".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ed was happy. Happier than he had been for a long time. He saw more mutants in the Xavier Institute. For all he knows, all the people there could be mutant. He saw a boy forming ice with his hands and other with eletric powers... He could see much more because they entered in the woods. When he had arrived in Bayville, he was waiting for three, maybe four... But knwon he had at least fifteen mutants, all gathered for him. A real banquet.  
He had to be careful. He couldn´t eat totally any mutant. If he done it, he would absorb his powers forever, and it would make weak for some weeks. But, eating a finger or drinking a bit of blood, he could "borrow" the power for two or three days. He had to plan. Took they all down before they could react.  
And after... He would break their skulls and eat their brains when they are still alive... It taste better this way. He had even chose his next target. This would be the night.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lance was really worried now. There is almost three days since Pietro had desapeared. He had gone for a day before. But never for so long. Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood were having a meeting in the living room.  
"Pietro is missing... We had to find him and we should start now!"  
"Have you had any idea where he had gone ?" Toad tried don´t show, but hea was sick worried.  
"None. I checked all the places he used to hang around... Nobody saw him..."  
"Maybe the X-men arrested him..." Fred said, already thinking about to invade the Institue.  
"I don´t think so... They are too "good-prep-boys" to this kind of stunt", Taby said.  
"I agre... Will check all Bayville tomorrow... Hospitals inclunded".  
"We could call the police Lance..."  
"Oh, sure Fred !!! 'Describe your friend, please'. 'Oh, he is an albino hiperactive mutant and can run sevan hundred kilometres per second and talk as fast as well'. Not a chance".  
"Maybe we could ask help to professor Xavier...", Toad said in a small voice.  
"Never ! Did you listen me ? Never !!!"  
"Lance, please... He had that Cerebro machine. You know that they would help us if we ask..."  
Lance had to admite that Todd was right...  
"OK, if we don´t find him tomorrow we talk with Xavier..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jean was in Ducan´s car after the movies in his house. He insisted to watch "Scream" to show her his new DVD... Actually she couldn´t notice the diference for the old one. Boys like to show his new toys around. Some times Ducan do it herself . This and other not so mature behaivours made the others wonder why the hell she dates Ducan. The sad true is that Ducan had a mind simple enough to her deal. When you are a telepath, is extremely hard to relax with other people. Scott was the perfect example.  
Under his cold and stoic aparence, he was like a volcano, ready do explode. His emotions for her were so strong that scared her. Jean just wasn´t ready to deal if something like that. Ducan parked in the top of hill, a discret place.  
"What do you think, Jean... Nice view, hun ?"  
"Yes, it is"  
"Not that you aren´t an even more nice view yourself."  
She kissed him and for a blessed moment seh could just turn off all her shields and powers.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Amanda was alone in her house. Her parents had to do a quick business travel won´t came back until next week. No problem. She had a lot of home work and after that she could call Kurt. She smiled. Many people wouldn´t never understand why she felt so atracted. But she just felt. His blue fur, his yellow eyes, everything that make him so different. She had to admit. He does look like a small blue demom... And this attract her  
As boyfriend, he couldn´t be better. He was funny, always making her laugh. And he had all that chivalry thing on him. "You have to treat a dame in the right way", he always said. And, of course, he was hot. Literally. His skin was always three or four degrees hotter than the normal guys. She remembered the first time she kissed him. She almost cut her tongue in his fangs. But after that, she learned how to play with it.  
Someone knocked the door.  
'Strange, I am not waiting anyone..."  
When Amanda opened the door, she had a big surprise...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	8. Couples

"Kurt, What are you doing here ?"  
  
"Hi Manda... Can I come in ?"  
  
"Sure, sure. Come in"  
  
Amanda was surprised. Kurt always called before coming her house and never came this late. He looked very sad and tired, even wiht the hologram on.  
  
"What´s the problem Kurt ? Are you Ok ?"  
  
He just hug her, no word came from his lips. She could fell his fur wet with tears. Ok... It would be harder than she tought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
1 A.M.  
Jean didn´t fell it coming. She was to concetrated in Ducan´s tongue.  
"Oh my !!! Aren´t you both two young for this ?"  
Jean and Ducan jumped. It was that new teatcher... Ed ? Jean didn´t like him. That always present cold smile was creppy  
"Oh... I... "  
"Tell me a thing, Ms. Grey... Do you live in the Xavier Institute, don´t you ?"  
" Yes... Why ?"  
"I would appreciate very much if you come with me..."  
Ducan jerked his head, annoyed. Why every time that he is expending some quality time with Jean, does some weirdo have to interfer ? Not this time. That teacher hadn´t the right to do anything outside the school. Besides, his father was in the school council.  
"Listen, she isn´t going anywhere. She is all rigth... "  
"Mr... Matthews, isn´t it ? I think that it doesn´t have anything to to with you"  
"Now, listen your crazy son of a bitch..." Ducan pointed his index finger to him, his arm out of his car´s window.  
Ed couldn´t help but smile a bit larger. 'Fingers... Why do people always ofered themselves for him in this way ? It was as good as they put themselves in silver plates"  
Jean picked a terrible brain wave of Ed. His mind was so twisted and cruel that for a moment she was engulfed for it. She saw the world with his eyes, in the way he wants it. Blood and excrement painted the world. Babies are killed in their mothers wombs. Sharp teeth tear tender human flesh... And Ed loved all of this. Pain is pleasure, fear is better than sex and the tast of flesh in his mouth are holy. And then Jean saw in Ed´s mind what he would do to Ducan.  
"DUCAN...". Too late. His had was choped off. A thin line of blood marked the Ed´s hand, now shaped like a sword. Ducan was so shocked that he just open his mouth, not screaming. Neither Jean react, her hands clasped in his mouth, in utter terror. They just react when Ed dragged Ducan out by the car´s window and tossed him in the ground as he was a rag doll. Jean used her telekinesis powers and gave a hard push, trowing him several metres away. She kneeled biside Ducan, trying to rise.  
"Ducan... We have to go... Please, stand up"  
"How did you do that ?".  
'Not now', Jean thinked in despair, 'We don´t have time".  
Before, they could stand, Ed had came back. He stopped in front of her, still using Pietro´s powers. He had a big crack in one of the lens of his glasses. He was still smiling, like a fleshless skull.  
"Vey good, Ms. Grey... Playing hard on me... How lovely." He raised a hand and strong electric discharge hit Jean. She barely had time to rise her shields, but the discharge left her dizzy any way and she lost her concentration. Then Ed grabed her by her shoulders and hit her nose with the top of his head. A cascade of blood cover Jean´s lips and chin. Her body went limp and Jean lost her senses.. Ed came closer and liked her blood off...  
"A telepath... It´s just perfect !!! Very handy to find others..."  
Ducan was trying to sneak out... Not very brave to run away living her girlfriend behind. But she was a mutant, of course he couldn´t date her anymore. Ed just cut his way, in super speed.  
"No, no Mr. Mathews, don´t leave yet. You still can be useful for me." Jean tried to call Professor Xavier. But she was too weak and faint again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was around 10 PM. Xavier was very upset. One of his studants had disapointed him in the worst way possible. He breath deep. He wasn´t angry wiht the small and shaked girl in front of him. He was angry with himself because he didn´t foresee something like that could happen. Angry with Logan for pushing them so hard. Angry with the ugly and evil world, that forces Logan, in a chair by his side, and himself to push the boys hard or they wouldn´t survive. For a moment Xavier felt cold inside. What if teaching them wasn´t enough ? What if Magnetos was right and a war was coming ? Maybe some day he would have to face this... At the moment he had more urgent things to deal with.  
"Rahne, one of the main objectives of this institute is to prepare the mutants to deal with their powers and to interacte themselves with no- powered human beings. With a mutant can not accept or respect the diferences of a fellow mutant, the very core of this teaching is meaningless. You hurted a fellow X-man... and not just in his body, but in his very soul."  
She started to cry hard.  
"I know... (sob)... It is all my fault. He didn´t nothing to hurt me... Never did !!! (sob) And I just attacked him. My uncle was right. I am useless. You should send me away"  
Xavier poundered. Yes, he could do it. But, so what ? What good could come of this ? More pain, more rejection and more one lost mutant. A second chance was much better for everyone.  
"No Rahne, I don´t think you are useless and I rather you stay. You comited a mistake, no dobt. But you already admited it and I am sure you will correct yourself. Forgiveness is sometimes hard to achieve, but I belive that we have always to try".  
"Kurt will not forgive me... I don´t even have courage to ask... He must hate me. He has to hate me".  
"I don´t think so, my dear. He must be angry with you right now. Maybe he will avoid you for some time. But he will forgive you. It is not like him to hate anyone or keep things against others for long. I am quite sure that if you talk with him with an open heart, he will forgive you right away."  
"But, I was so..."  
"Enough Rahne. Tomorrow I will give you your punishment, but by now I want you to go to your room and rest".  
She left the studio, looking down.  
"It was my fault Charles. I should had been more careful..."  
"Don´t take all the responsability Logan. I should had noticed the Rahne´s problems earlier also. She had tough times with his uncle. He is a mutant hater, you know ?"  
"No, I don´t. Poor girl..." So Logan gave a small smile.  
"What are you thiking ?"  
"Aren´t you a telepath ?" Logan jocked "Nothing important. It is that I´m a little proud of the Elf. If that thing hadn´t happen, he would had beaten the New Mutants easily. Should I go after him ?"  
"No Logan. I already know that he is with her girlfriend. I supose he needs some time for himself.  
Son the two men are talking. One of the reasons Logan likes Charles so much is that he can talk with him. Xavier knows a lot about his shadowy past and, in spite of it, he respected him. Wolverine trusted very few people in the world. Charles Xavier is one of them.  
Around 1 AM, Xavier put his hands in his head with a pained expression. He almost fell from his wheelchair.  
"What´s the problem Charles ?"  
"Jean... She is in trouble"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kurt was laying in Amanda´s lap. He had just finished to tell what happened and she was very pissed.  
"Kurt, my parents are traveling... You could turn your hologram out".  
"No"  
"Please Kurt, for me..."  
He sighed and did as he was told. Amanda saw ann rougue bandage in his face, probaly made by himself... She felt fury growing inside.  
"That´s it !!! I´m going to kill her with my own hands !"  
"Nein, nein, Manda, please... Don´t think that way."  
"Why ? Why not ? Why do you always have to forgive ? She hurted you. She called you demom... As she wasn´t a werewolf herself !"  
"An eye for an eye and the world will became blind. Amanda, I was lucky. My mother and my father teach me about a God of love, that forgive and protect us. We should be better not for fear of punishment, but to please him. Rahne was teach about a God full of wrath against sinners... She wasn´t a bad person and I am sure that now she was in a worst shape than me"  
"You know... Is hard don´t love you when you talk this way". She hugged him. "Stay here tonight... Please."  
Kurt smiled... Maybe this day would finish better than he had expected.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rahne was alone in her room crying. Jubelee refused to sleep with her and went to Magma´s room. The others are giving her the "cold treatment" as well. Rahne didn´t blame them. Most of them liked Kurt a lot. Jamie sees him as an older brother. She was still wearing her uniforme. She didn´t had the streng to change clothes.  
Someone knocked the door.  
"Rahne, it´s me Roberto. Let me in"  
"No... Go away".  
"Please open the door... I want to talk with you"  
Rahne open the door and sat on the bed. Roberto sat by her side.  
"Ok, listen to me. I know that the others are giving you a hard time and that you must be feeling quite bad. But I know that Kurt will forget it soon".  
"It isn´t the problem, Rob. I belive he will forgive me... But how I will forgive myself ?"  
Sunspot just smiled.  
"Listen girl... I know a thing about Kurt... He is catholic and he takes it seriously. I admire him for this. I am catholic too, but I don´t have his faith. Many catholics in Brasil are like this. We belive in God and all, but we don´t take religion very serious. He will forgive you and you will forgive yourself. If you don´t, you will just hurt Kurt feelings again."  
Rahne sobbed. At least know she knowed what to do.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	9. Meeting and looking for

More few hours and Fleming would be in Washington. He was still in his flash-back thinking about his wife.  
  
One day, he walked a lot with his camera but didn´t take any good shot. The night was coming and Fleming decided to go back home. In the way a noise called his attention. It sounded like a wounded animal. He turned in its direction.  
  
'Damn hunters... Probaly they would let the poor thing in one of his traps all night', Fleming though disgusted. When he came near he noticed that someone else had already helping the animal, a young deer. It was a small person covered by a very worn anorak. Fleming became curious. His nearest neighbour was around 50 quilometres far. Who was this person ? He decided to check and gave he or she hand, just in case. He aproched in total silent, as he was trained to do.  
So it happened. The hands of the person glowed and big electrical sparks destroyed the trap. The deer runned away. When she turned to see it, Fleming see her. She had a beutiful face... Blue, with green pupilless eyes and na electric yellow hair face, but beautiful. He had read some files about mutants, but never had met one before. He would have waited something wiht a tail and fangs, not a blue beautiful womam. He came near, but he made a noise and she turned her head and they met eyes. They keep  
Fleming felt his heart lose a beat. He wasn´t a romantic man, but he felt in love at first sight. The blue woman had much more rational reaction. She ran like the devil was after her. Almost for instinct, Fleming ran after her. Well, men are always runing after women anyway.  
"Wait !!! I want talk with you".  
She stopped and talked... with her powers. She attacked Fleming with a electrical bolt, making him falling backwards. After knowing his future wife a bit better, he descovered that he was very lucky that Spark just use a small amount of energy. She could had fried him like a chiken. She started to run again. But when you are running in a florest, you should have a thing your mind... Trees ! Florests tend to have a lot of them. The young female mutant hit her head full force in a tree´s trunc. And, of course, lost her senses.  
Still a bit stunned, Fleming almost laugh.  
"I have heard about lousy first dates.... But this one sure stinks".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was an small ofice in a governmental building in Washington. Nobody would look this twice... And this is the intention. The only thing out of ordinary was the perpetual presence of two men with black suits and dark glases. Na very professional looking secretary took calls non-stop. When Fleming came in, the two man automatically became alert. He didn´t even care to look at them.  
"Excuse me, is Mr. Sidney Souers is here ?"  
"Do you have an apointment ?"  
"I don´t need one, sweetheart".  
He entered. The two men jumped after him, guns in hands. Even the secretary reached a small pistol.  
"Hello Sidney. Loved what you done with the decoration".  
"Fleming... What the hell are you doing here ???"  
"Well... I need a small favour of my merry pals of the intelligence community."  
"I´m not your pal and I thinked that you had made very clear when you left that you didn´t want nothing to do with us... Gentlemen, if you don´t mind, show this individual the exit."  
Before the men in black suits could touch him, Fleming had draw two Magnuns 45 and pointed for the faces;  
"I´m my days, the agents are a bit more quick... and the people show a bit more of respect".  
"You can´t scare me Fleming... Go away".  
"The Six" Fleming said with na small smile.  
Sidney almost jumped out of his skin.  
"What did you say ?"  
"The Six... Are you sure you want to discuss this with this guys (he waved the guns) around ?"  
"You two... go out. I have to talk with Mr. Fleming".  
"But..."  
"Out... NOW!". Sidney was clearly nervous. "So James... What is all this about The Six..."  
"Calling me James... You must be nervours. Well, I´m quite sure that you remember that in the end of th Cold War, our Russians friends were buying all the military secrets they could put their hands on. I was in the CIA and investigated all the case. I discovered that a group of six agents are one of the main sources. They worked togheter, each one covering the other tracks. In the end I discharged them from his duties... permanentely. But I always thinked that should be a seventh traitor. It took years until I found an evidence. When this happens, the Cold War was over and I was leaving the service. I couldn´t see the point of being loyal anyway, in a country that the presidents lie so openly to his citizens. However, a still have the proofs. I could send for the CIA or the NSA..."  
"I´m sure that it won´t be necessary, James. You said you need a favour... What could I do for you ?"  
Fleming gave him a small piece of paper.  
"This a number-plate of a black van. I want know everything about the owner."  
"You could found out yourself".  
"Yes, but I don´t have the time".  
"Two days. I will send you the informations in the normal place, at 9 oclock in the morning".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kurt almost couldn´t belive. He was naked and Amanda was in his arms, naked was well. Everything had begun in a very innocent way. She inveted him to stay. They watch a bit of TV and went to sleep... Separeted rooms. Some time in the night he woke up and couldn´t back to the bed. He teleported to the kitchen, scaring Amand. She couldn´t sleep either.  
"What´s the problem Kurt ?"  
"Nothing... Just tension, I think".  
"Maybe a massage helps".  
So she started.... Kurt loved it. In seconds he was felling better and his jokester side emerged. He tickled Amanda with his tail.  
"Ha, ha, ha... Stop it Kurt... Ha, ha, ha... I´m going kill you"  
They finished on the top of table, Amanda under Kurt. After a akward moment of silence, they kissed, with more intensity than never. Soon her hands were under his t-shirt... Don´t even ask where Kurt´s hands were.  
"Kurt... Not here... My room, please".  
Kurt teleported Amanda right in her bed. As it was the first time for both, in the begining the things were a bit clumsy.. But soon they discovered the ways of his bodies. A blue kiss in the neck. A rigth touch in his tail... Some part of Kurt´s brain kept screaming that it was sin against God. Other keept remembering that it wasn´t a big sin because love was involved. This part won.  
Kurt though thata Amand was the most beautiful thing in the world. But what he would do tomorrow ?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the morning the Brotherhood don´t even bothered to go to school. They had splited and were determineted to cover all city. Lance, as the leader, take the worst part: Check all the hospitals, clinics and even the morgues. Taby went check if all chickes that Pietro had hang around... It would probaly take all day. Todd took the places whre Pietro liked to play his little games, like "Chaos in the traffic" or "No, not purple again".  
Fred just walked away. The others didn´t ask him where he intend to go. No that someone were interested anyway. The Brotherhood thinked that he was stupid. Actually, most of the people thinked the same. Fred wasn´t. He just wasn´t very fast with words and don´t care about school. Of course he wasn´t a genius or future Nobel winer, but he wasn´t as dumb as many people presume. Many times he notice things that nobody else saw... Nobody noticed that Pietro had used drugs for a few time. Cocaine. When Fred discovered, Pietro tried to denay. After Fred shake him (literally) few times, Pietro confessed. Fred helped him to quit drugs... Nobody discovered.  
Now the Blob was entering in a dirty and decrepit bar. 24/7 open, selling licorices and more exotics and less legal choices. Pietro sometimes went there. Fred taked When he came when some of the men stopped and looked at him in a dangerous way. The bartender barked.  
"You are too young to stay here fatso."  
The others laugh, some even point Fred.  
'Ok Dukes, stay cool, don´t let them annoy you'.  
"I want to know if someone saw a guy called Pietro. Thin, white hair, talk too fast..."  
"If you want a guy, fatso, there other bar where you can find it easily". All the men barked unplesant laughs.  
'Ok Dukes... Destroy everything you put your hands on'.  
Twenty minutes later, the bar was barely standing. He had demolish most of it and his ocupants. The furniture was a pile of broken wood. The bartender tried shot him with a gun. Fred just crushed it... and the bartender´s hand.  
"Where... is... Pietro ?"  
"I don´t know... I haven´t seen him in ages... I swear".  
He seemed to scared to lie. Blob tossed him like a bag of dirt. He expend almost all day to find this place and not even a clue of Pietro.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Xavier was very distressed. It was already morning and no signal of Jean. He had tried to reach all night and nothing. After that, he, Logan and Ororo called all the Jean´s friends When they called Ducan the new´s weren´t better. He hadn´t returned too. Scott was almost histerical.  
"If Mathews hurted her I´m gona..."  
"Scott, please, hold yourself ! I don´t know yet, if something, bad happened", Ororo.  
And, as it allways happens in this occasions, the phone rang with bad news. Logan was closer and answered it. His normally grunf face became a fury and pain mask. When he turned it off, he was shaked.  
"It was the Ducan´s parents... There was ann accident and his car caught fire..."  
Xavier mouth hang open. Nice way to begin a saturday morning.  
"And Jean ?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	10. Memories

(OBS: Sorry for the long time... I am studying a lot for some tests... Other thing... How much a flight from washigton to New York takes ? – Please answer to fazeco@abordo.com.br).  
  
Logan lowered his head "They don´t know yet... But Mathews died..." "Logan, I want you to go to the place where the accident happened and investigate it." "I´m going with him..." Scott talked, tension reflecting in his voice, bukt even so totaly cold. "Scott, I don´t know if this is a good idea". "I´m going Professor... Nothing are going to stop me". Normally Scott obeyed the Professor without question. But the urgency in his voice made Xavier see that he wouldn´t do this this time. "Fine Scott... You can go, but you will obey all Logan orderes, ok ?" And he didn´t even take his breakfast yet.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back one day. Friday morning. Fleming was waiting for the informations in a café near the White House. He was still in his flash back mode.  
After his 'lousy first date', he took the inconscious mutant for his house. He tendered her wounds and cooked the dinner. When she woke up, her first reaction was panick. She tried to attack with her electrical bolts. But this time, Fleming was ready, wearing his old diving rubber clothe. The electricit almost didn´t affect him this time. The mutant tried to stand up but draw back, in agony, putting both hands in the head. She had a big bandage there.  
"Calm down, sweet. You almost fractured your skull. You can´t move for some days". He offered her a plate soup. "Here, take it when it was warm".  
She yanked her her head, looking at the wall. Total silence.  
"Hablas Español ?"  
Silence.  
"Você fala português ?"  
Silence.  
"Parlez-vous français ?"  
Ok... So she probaly just didn´t want answer.  
"Listen girl... You aren´t my prisoner and you may live as soon as you could... I you leave your plate here anyway."  
In the next two days pretty much the same. She didn´t talk and didn´t eat. In the firs time he tried to change her bandage, she tied eletroct him again. She had a killer headache as bonus. In the third day it was obvious that she was terrible hungry, but even so, she refused to eat.  
"Please eat... It isn´t poisoned or something". He put a spoon ful of soup in his mouth.  
She finally ate something. Suspicious, ready to fight, but too hungry to care. She finished, but keep glaring at Fleming...  
"Hey girl, why don´t you show some gratitude ? Tell at least me your name..."  
She lowered her head and for the first time she said something.  
"Spark... My name is spark"  
"Hey... You do talk !!! I was afraid that you are mute."  
She actually smiled at it.  
'Good Fleming... You just scored a hundred points now' She didn´t talk more. But that was a begining... In the night she talked again. "Why are you helping me ?" "Basically, because you needed..." "I am a mutant... You are a flat scan ! I thinked that the normal ones hated all the mutants". "Girl, I have hate enough in my life... Many normal people, if someone is really nornal, would hate you because you are different. Maybe even try to hurt or kill you because of it. But I have seen enough of this world to know that different aren´t always worst. And besides, blue is my favorite color". In this day they talked. Spark didn´t talk much about herself or from where she came. But she made a lot of questions. Sometimes she refered everything as "outside things" or "in the outside world". Fleming wondered how was the "inside world". In the next mornig, her wond was pretty much healed and she was feeling better. Time to go... "I think you are well enough to go back to your house... or wathever..." "I..." she lowered her head, obviously sad... I that moment, the front door was teared apart with an explosion. Four big shadows came in.  
  
"Hello Mr. Fleming... I belive that this envelop is for you". The young agent interruped Fleming flashback.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So logan ?" Xavier was in his office, tired and worried. Hank, Storm, Scott and He had tried contact Jean all mornig without sucess. It was almost lunch time now, but nobody was thinking about eat. He told all the other studants to stay in the Institue. Everyone was trying to eavesdrop what was happenning inside the office. "It seems fool play to me, Charles. The Ducan´s car hit an tree full force and caught fire... But I couldn´t see any track of the tires near the tree. I picked a smell of Jean but she wasn´t nearby. There is too much people there to follow any track. And other thing, a I have a copy of the necropsy for you Hank. Take a look in the Ducan´s pictures." The big blue man examined with all atention. "Strange... One of his hands was severed, but the cut is almost cirurgical. As a big knife or sword had cut it out with just one blow... But they didn´t find any metal vestige. Even Wolverine´s claws left some vestige. I don´t think that a normal accidente could cause this..." "So, we can presume that smeone kidnapped Jean, killed Ducan and tried to make it look like an accident. We have to find her immediataly" Scott´s voice was terrible cold, but Xavier could felt his pain and fear. Wolverine starte to put one claw in and out. Xavier knowed that it wasn´t a good sign. This kind of nervous behaviour indicated that Logan was almost losing his control. The last time he did it, he send three men to the hospital... one never came out. "Logal I want you to organize a rescue group. Someone should go to Amanda´s house and contact Kurt, we will need him. I don´t want any studant alone outside the house.", Inside his head Xavier was in pain. He was terrible afraid of what could had happened. "At least, the things can not get worst..." he wispered. Someone knocked in the front door. "Or maybe they can..." Todd was in the door, with a tired and scared face. 


	11. Chapter 11

Scott grabs Todd by the collar immediately.

What you and your friends done with Jean?

Todd was startled.

I don't know, yo. I didn't see her…

- You are lying – Scott was so angry that a strong red light comes from behind his glasses.

No, I'm not… I came do ask help

Professor Xavier put his hand in Scott's shoulder.

- Please Scott, control yourself… I don't really know if the Brotherhood really have done anything in this matter. Todd, you said you want help. What's the problem?

Scott let him go… Normally Tolanski would say something nasty and cocky and leave. But this time he was really too worried to do this.

- Pietro vanished. We look everywhere… We need help.

Xavier felt a headache forming in the back of his neck. Pietro was Magneto's son and, even thinking that they aren't friends anymore, knowing that he had disappeared affect him. When he talked, the professor's voice was low and tired.

Please Mr. Tolansky, come in. Tell me everything about it

Pietro was even more scared now. He really started to think that he would die. First he thought that he would be able to break the chains. He wasn't. After he imagined that the  
Brotherhood would appear any minute, or maybe his father, or even Xavier and his lap dogs… None of them showed. But now the things are really scary. Ed just tossed Jean Gray by his side… Normally she was the one which stops him and he doesn't like her because it. But see her that way wasn't pleasant.

Hello master Pietro. As you see, I found other companion for you… would be more and more….

Pietro didn't say anything… But he was totally in panic. So he listen a voice in his head:

"You wouldn't believe how sweet Mrs. Gray blood tastes Pietro… And now that I have her powers, partner… Which one I should kill first? Lance, Tabby… Oh no, no! I already kwon: The dirty Negro you are so found about… Danniels, it isn't ? But before, I will have some fun with the beautiful Jean".

The strange scorpin tail come our of his mouth and sting Jean's shoulder. And so Ed tear her clothes apart if violence. His cold smile was terrible and Pietro couldn't do anything to help.

For the first time in a long time, tears come from Pietro eyes.

Fleming was scared…. And he just recall once he was so scared. The file he receveid from the agent was a horror movie script. The van had a false plate. No surprise. But the Sidney's guys found a picture of the van in a vigilance camera in the road.

"Good, I already had an idea from where it was going" – Fleming thought.

Sidney was a bastard, but he was ridiculously efficient. Other camera take a image of the van's driver. He just checked all the restaurants, motels and shops near the road, until find the man and the car. An advantage of the modern times… Every hell hole had a camera for security… With the face, Sidney discovered who the man was… And so the things get real creepy.

The first nebulous fact about him was his father. He had a big farm on Texas. His father and the rest of the family died in a fire in the main house. The boy, then with seventeen, grabbed the inheritance and desapeared. Some people seems to suspect that the fire wasn't accidental. Some years after that, he was arrested for following and harassing a teenager girl. The police hadn't enough to keep him in jail so let him go. Two months after, the girl vanished… and so the boy.

After that a FBI agent was investigating the missing of some black kids in Nebraska, apparently linked with a racist group. In the last report, he had suspect a strange man. After that his colleagues found his body in pieces inside his car. They look for the man, but he left his apartment. They found a horror chamber inside. Knifes, body's parts, chains… The pictures alone could make a weaker person faint.

The last part of the file come from SHIELD… How Sidney had take something from the old Nick Fury was a thing that Fleming couldn't even want to start to imagine. A SHIELD agent was following a mutant. After that the "strange man" appeared and… The mutant vanished, the SHIELD agent was killed in gruesome way and the man gone away again. The Fury's people theorized the mysterious man could also be a mutant.

That was bad… Very bad. Fleming thought that maybe his daughter could be already dead.

"NO !!! I won´t think that way… But if she is I will put some nice holes in the had of this psycho!".

The last time the van was seen was near a city called Bayville. So it looked a good place to start.

Kurt felt guilt as never. Hell, he didn´t even used a protection… Well he hadn´t have one, but he knows how it works. Not that he thought that he would ever need one… What if Amanda get pregnant? And if the baby was a freak like him ? And don´t forget the sin part…

Amanda was in the bathroom, Kurt teleported himself to the kitchen. He pondered about leaving. "No, it would be dummkopf. She doesn't deserve it".

Hi love. – Amanda kissed his forehead – Why so glum ?

I'm sorry Manda, I shouldn't have done that with you…

Amanda was surprised.

"What is he talking about ?"

Kurt, it was one of the best nights in my life. I was waiting for that for a long, long time. But I didn´t want to push you.

Don't you fell bad ? It should be special, better, I…

Shut up, you silly elf ! It was special.

But what if you get pregnant… The baby can look like me…

Amanda almost cried. How someone wouldn´t like to have a baby so beautiful as Kurt ? Kurt was a better man then most. A gentleman and a brave person. And if the people can't see this, it is their lost.

- Kurt, if I had a baby from you, I hope he was as good human being as you are… Blue or not blue. And, besides, since we start dating I got the pill !!!

The pill? Wich pill you are… – So he understood – Oh **that** pill.

He actually smiled and hugged she. So someone knocked the door. Kurt grabbed his hologram and Amanda went to the door.

**- YOU !!! **What the hell are you doing here ??? – Amanda´s voice was pure rage.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Fleming get a bus to Bayville. He was remembering her wife again:

When the shadows come in, he did what any agent would do: Distraction and grab the nearest gun. Fleming threw the chair he was sat at in the men and take an axe which he left near the oven. So a thing like a big tentacle with spikes hit his arm, making several deep cuts all over it. So he could see that the shadows are four mutants… ugly ones. Other, which looked like a big rat-man, jumped over him. A black belt in karate and other in jujitsu helped these times. Fleming hit a perfect kick in the rat-man jaw and he hit the ground. So the other mutant attacked, without time to react. He looked like a big manta ray and enveloped Fleming. He felt cold, like something was draining his life out.

The last thing he listen was Spark yelling and a sound of a thunderbolt.

* * *

Rahne was feeling all the anger of Amanda. She sure knows a lot of swearwords… Some are really, really starting to hurt her… Son of this, bigot, traitor. The Scottish girl made a big effort to don't break in tears. Luckily Kurt was already between them

- Amanda, no! Please don't do this… - he looked at Rahne and turned off the hologram. He hasn't hate or spite in his eyes, but his voice was cold – What do you want Rahne?

- I… - She saw the bandage in his face and almost cried again. But in the end she kept control – We have problems in the Institute. Professor Xavier asked to you come back immediately.

- Ok. Amanda I have to go…

- You will go with her ??? – He almost screamed again.

- Calm down, calm down… I have to go ok ? – and he whispered in her ear – Don´t worry. After yesterday I will never let you go…

Kurt left with a still shacked Rahne near him. Amanda wasn´t angry anymore. Actually she was smiling.

* * *

Ed knew he should be hunting more mutants… But telepathy was a totally new experience and he wanted to have some fun. He felt the other people thoughts. Their little dirt secrets, the pathetic fears and aspirations. He would laugh if he still remember how… All of them little rabbits for the wolf.

So he felt her. She was just an ordinary teenager with some problems in a bus stop. She had broke up with his boyfriend, she wasn´t doing very well in the school this year and her parents are talking about divorce. Everything hurtful and , but nothing that the time won't heal… But the time had finished for her.

A voice… A harsh and terrible voice in her head. Telling her how useless she was. How her parents never loved her and how they are leaving… How someone would love somebody so stupid that can't even do a good work in the school ? Her boyfriend, oh, sorry EX-boyfriend, surely don't love her. Why don't finish all ? Nobody would miss her anyway. She was nothing. Nothing. Tears… Stop it, please… Stop it… She sobbed and started walking.

Blood. Bones as shards of crystal. Pain… And so just nothing.

The TV said that the girl just jumped in front of a bus… Ed savoured each second of it.

* * *

Scott was in total panic, utter terror. However, looking at his could demeanor, no one could say that. He was besides Xavier, trying to control himself… When toad said Pietro had disappeared, he knew by sure that Jean was in trouble. Scott would kill a thousand "Pietros" to save Jean. But this time he didn´t know at to do. Having the red head near him was one of the few things that made his life bearable. If someone had taken it from him, Cyclops would be sure to made this individual life as painful and short as possible.

Xavier didn't have how avoid picking Scott feelings. Its intensity was almost toxic. But at the moment he had to use all his might to find Jean. But the things aren't good. He couldn't find a trace of her. It could mean that she was unconscious or… He tried again.

Outside the school Kurt and Rhane arrived in a last teleport. They were walking in the in the absurdly big garden. Rhane was embarrassed and he almost couldn't stand herself near Kurt. So she said, without even look at him.

Do you hate me very much ?

- No Rhane, I don't hate you – He talked after some hesitation – But I am disappointed with you. I never expected it from a X-men and by sure not from you.

- How couldn´t you hate me ? I am useless, not even good enough to be a mutant…

Kurt grabe her elbows, turned off his hologram and talked more serious than never.

- Listen to me. You are not useless and being a mutant isn't a curse. It is a privilege. And we have the obligation to use it well. – He let her go and went to the house.

For a second Rhane was in so much shock that she couldn't move. So she realized a thing that she tried hard to hide of herself. She was in love with Kurt since the first time he saw him. She respect his goodness and bravery. She admired his abilities and even his strange appearance attracted her. Because of this she was so afraid of him. She followed him inside the house. She never would stop to love him.


End file.
